Opposite of Beings
by Lovely Raksha
Summary: Len is an angel with the wings of a demon and Rin is a demon with the wings of an angel. Len is in love with Rin who is in love the leader of the angels, Rei who is in love with the leader of the demons, Rui who is in love with Len. (Ruix Len x Rin x Rei) {Story on hiatus wil not be updated till end of October)


**_Chapter 1: My Angel Demon_**

"Don't run away." An angry angel council officer shouted as he tried to capture me.

"As if I would be that stupid to surrender myself to you." I stick out my tongue at him.

"You have commited several crimes and brought hard times on some of the angels. This was the last straw! Telling Adam and Eve that eating the forbidden fruit will actually make them turn into an angel!" He exclaimed. "Come back here you, mutant!"

Now that was a last straw. I stopped and turned back to look at him. Well more like death glare at him. A fire of hell was igniting on my left palm. "Try saying that again."

"You're a half-blood." He mocked.

That was it and now his white wings burst in dark flames as the flames in my hand was crushed when I closed up my palms.

"Ah! Y-you! Wha-! What did you do to my wings!" He cried.

"I'm not a half-blood! I am full blood angel! Apologize. Now!" I shouted.

He cried a string of apologies and sorrys in different language. I just laughed at his patheticness.

"The flame will be gone once your wings are completely burned up." I snickered at his newfound horror then suddenly a flash of white wings was seen.

"Len! What did you do?" Came a female demon scolding at me. Glaring angrily.

She looked at the officer and her eyes widened. She gasped and stretch her arms wide side to side and brought them together so fast. The loud clap caused the fire to disintegrate and healed his wings.

"Len! That. Was. Hells'. Flame. It's harmful to the angels and you know they can't disintegrate the fire. Only demons, you and I can." She scolded me.

"Nice to see you too Rin." I said back.

"Ah! Rin-san. Thank you for your help. I was supposed to bring Len Demonika to see The One." The officer said rather sheepishly as he has been embaressed in front of every angels idol.

"The One?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. "What have he done that he has to be brought to see The One?"

"He told Adam and Eve that if they ate the fruit they would be able to live here forever and become angels." The officer carefully explain to her.

All the while they talked I kept my eyes on her. Why must she be so damn beautiful. White wings with a sinful outfit. Her exposed skin that let people eyes sees and imagine how pure and soft her white skin is. Her short blonde hair that barely covered the perfection of her neck. The perfect jawlines that I would so love to kiss. Her twinkling blue eyes that I so desired to look into mine filled with feelings of love and desire. Her soft pink lips that I crave for so much.

"So Adam bought it?" Rin found it hard to believe.

"No. But Eve did and Eve coaxed Adam to steal the fruit for her and they ate it. Now The One has send them to the Earth and wanted to see the culprit to be punished."

"I see. You may go now officer. I'll handle him from here." She smiled at him which got him to blush. He nodded in agreement and left.

When the officer vanished from view she turned around to look at me with her beautiful blue eyes. Not the colour of the ocean nor sky but simply….blue.

"Now, Len. You are coming with me to see The One." She said calmly.

I raised my head at her and stare at her. "And why should I? I get nothing out of it if I follow you to bring me to custody of The One." I said taunting her.

"At least you get to walk with me on the journey there. We used to be best friends don't you at least miss talking to me?" Rin pouted and who could resist her?

"Fine." I muttered.

She smiled in return. "Then lets go."

We walk to the town centre with lots of angels looking my way. Some snickering and some with jealousy. Snickering because of the punishment I was about to get was coming from The One Itself and jealousy because I am walking with Rin even if she was just bringing me to custody.

As we got closer and closer to the LiZuLa the place where The One resides the angels there grew lesser and lesser as they shouldn't come here unless you're part of The Council or The One wants to see you or you have matters to talk about.

Finally we were walking down The Isle of Past and Future. It shows the condition of beings that is not in Heaven nor Hell on the walls. Throughout the whole journey Rin never said a word to me.

"What happen?" She finally said in a whisper.

"What?" I ask back uncaring which was untrue.

"What happen to you, Len?" She almost shrieked and turned to look at me. We stopped walking and good thing the isle was empty.

"What happen?" I snickered. "I'm just acting like I supposed to be. Look at my wings and they explain everything." He leaned into her and whispered in her ear softly.

"You're an angel, Len. You don't know how envious I am of you."Rin cried out.

"And you're a demon just stick to your nature, can't you?" He took a step back. "But I guess your wings explain why you don't." He looked at her lazily. "Just go away, Angelika. I can get there myself from this point on."

"Don't call me that, Len. It makes us seems far apart." She said.

"Oh? But your name is Rin Angelika. It suits your wings. You don't want us to seem far apart or is it because it reminds you of Rei as he is the only one who calls you that. More as over that my voice and his is completely alike."

Rin was speechless and I smirked. "Oh, yes. I know. But I won't ever say anything. Don't worry."

"Who said-"

"That you like Rei?" I said emotionlessly looking away from her and walk forward to where The One lies. "It's obvious. To me because I watch you, always." I left her there speechless and perplexed.


End file.
